


В горы

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Дадли идет в поход
Kudos: 7





	В горы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера

Путь был долгий. К цели его путешествия, как оказалось, не вела ни одна дорога. Впрочем, именно этого Дадли и ждал. 

Он шел старыми и заброшенными туристическими тропами, карабкался в горы, плутал в невысоких лесах, мерз по ночам в палатке и ловил в горных озерах рыбу. Наверное, было крайним безрассудством отправиться сюда одному, никому не сказав, но иначе у него ничего бы не вышло. Прознай родители, в какой поход он отправился, обоих бы хватил удар. Дадли в этом ни на миг не сомневался. Лучше уж так, потихоньку. А если что, он тащил с собой сотовый телефон. Впрочем, в такой глухомани тот все равно не ловил. 

Все, началось в год, когда Дадли чуть не умер. Он тогда даже решил, что это все Поттер, и совершенно не верил, когда тот уверял, что им обоим грозила страшная опасность. Потом Дадли месяцами мучили кошмары. Он просыпался от собственного крика и слез, от холодной тоски и отчаяния, а потом слышал похожие крики из-за стенки. Поттер страдал не меньше. И как-то медленно — мысли у Дадли всегда были неспешными — пришел к выводу, что тогда на него напал совсем не Поттер. Может, даже в самом деле пытался спасти. Ведь не приснился же Дадли серебристый олень, выплывший из палочки Поттера, который отшвырнул от них что-то невидимое, но ужасное. 

В своих снах он тоже стал призывать этого прекрасного оленя, и как ни странно тот смог разогнать его кошмары.

Дадли пытался осмыслить все, что с ним произошло почти два года, пока в день отъезда не понял, что они с Поттером расстаются, возможно, навсегда. Казалось, родителям плевать, что Поттеру грозят твари похуже, тех «дементоров», которые тогда пришли за ним. Дадли сказал все, что надумал к тому моменту, пожал брату руку и ушел, надеясь, что встретится с ним снова и скажет что-нибудь еще. Более продуманное и не такое неуклюжее. 

Он терпеливо ждал год — Поттер не появился. Им с родителями разрешили вернуться домой, но от Поттера не было никакой весточки. Он исчез, и Дадли это крайне не нравилось.

В доме осталось несколько «этих» его книг. Мама хотела их сжечь, но передумала и спрятала в каморку под лестницей. Дадли нашел их и забрал. Он ненавидел читать, но «Историю Хогвартса» прочел за ночь от корки до корки. А потом еще раз. И решил, что обязательно увидит этот Хогвартс и найдет Поттера, если тот еще жив. Дадли почему-то был в этом уверен. Всегда казался задохликом, но было в нем что-то такое. Может, быть эта его магия?..

Дадли готовился к походу ночами, смотрел по картам, искал информацию в интернете, выстраивая путь. 

Подходящее время наступил как раз в начале июня. Его друзья решили отправиться в поход, и Дадли попросил прикрыть его перед родителями. Сказал, что познакомился с клевой девчонкой в интернете и теперь хочет съездить к ней. Они согласились, не зная, что его путь лежал куда дальше.

На пятый день своего пешего похода Дадли вступил в лес. И этот лес ему сразу не понравился — слишком темен, угрюм... Нехороший, в общем, лес. 

Дадли пытался идти быстрее, но только стал больше спотыкаться. Ему все чудилось, что кто-то на него пялится с голодным интересом. За кустами и на деревьях раздавались подозрительные шорохи, но сколько Дадли не вглядывался, ничего подозрительного не замечал. Компас тоже вел себя странно — то стрелка нормально показывала на север, то вдруг начинала бешено крутиться. Видимо Дадли был уже близко к своей цели. 

Он рассчитывал, что сумеет выбраться из леса до темноты. Но сумерки сгущались, а не единого проблеска, предвещающего выход из чащобы, видно не было.

Рядом завыли волки. А когда на тропинку спрыгнул гигантский паук — Дадли заорал и бросился бежать. Он споткнулся о первый же корень и тяжело рухнул на землю, придавленный рюкзаком. Он почувствовал что-то на своих ногах, неистово забрыкался и заорал еще громче. Что-то тонкое, твердое и шерстистое ткнулось в руку, Дадли нащупал свободной рукой нож и пырнул им куда-то в темноту. Не попал. 

Дадли попытался подняться, но никак не получалось выбраться из-под рюкзака. Он заерзал сильнее, и почти освободился, когда услышал:

— Араниа экзуме!

Твари исчезли, по руке только как будто ветерком мазнуло. Но спаситель никак больше себя не проявил. Дадли все же выполз из-под рюкзака, сел и уставился прямо на Гарри Поттера. 

Тот стоял со своей волшебной палочкой, которая светилась яркой звездочкой в стемневшем лесу.

— Поттер, — прохрипел Дадли.

— Вот уж кого я никак не ожидал здесь увидеть… Дадли?

— Ага.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ну…. — Сейчас он тут сидел на земле, но Поттера явно интересовало не это. — Пришел посмотреть. У нас твои книги остались, ну и вот…

Дадли опустил глаза, он не хотел сейчас смотреть на Поттера. Тот наверняка просто заржет, но Поттер все не смеялся.

— Ты читал про Хогвартс, и тебе захотелось сюда попасть?

— Типа того. Посмотреть.

— Но ты же все равно ничего не увидишь… — в голосе Поттера звучала неуверенность. 

Дадли поднялся, отряхнулся и потянулся за рюкзаком.

— Как ты вообще? В порядке?

— Вроде да, — ответил Дадли.

— Тебе повезло, что после всего мы патрулируем окрестности Запретного леса, тут до сих пор полно темных тварей водится. Если бы они напали раньше, если бы я тебя не услышал…

— То ничего бы не узнал. Ты же не собирался возвращаться, да?

Поттер не ответил и Дадли понял, что был прав. 

Они медленно продвигались по тропинке, Поттер зачем-то интересовался новостями, Дадли что-то отвечал, но все его мысли были там, впереди, где за пролеском уже виднелись огоньки. Они вышли как-то сразу, с одной стороны лежала темная гладь озера, с другой стояло какое-то странное похожее на стадион сооружение, а прямо перед собой Дадли увидел Замок. Он явно пережил атаку, одна башня почернела, стены другой были испещрены пробоинами, но в целом он был…

— Прекрасен.

— Я же говорил… Что? — Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на Дадли.

— Он как на картинке, только еще круче.

— Но ты же маггл, магглы не видят Хогвартс.

— Ну, видимо не совсем маггл. Ты же мой брат, значит, я могу быть этим… скви? Скве?

— Сквибом. Да, наверное. Ну раз ты его видишь, пойдем, покажу, внутри он еще круче!

И они пошли.

Дадли сначала не верил в магию, потом ненавидел ее и боялся, наверное, пришла пора повзрослеть, посмотреть своим страхам в лицо и подружиться с ними. И с Поттером тоже.


End file.
